Tsukiyame, Granddaughter of Sounga
by JrockGirl87
Summary: After being informed about her grandfather Sounga and discovering the dark truth about her half kurai angel demon heritage; half human Tsukiyame leaves her homelands in search for his sword. This also happens to be the same sword that was once wielded by the Great Dog Demon. She joins Sesshomaru in his search for his dead father's sword, believing it to be the Sounga.
1. The Prologue

This is my very first fanfiction, it goes really well and I'll continue it. This story will be based partially on the anime and my own memory. I have made some changes to the story, so it will be slightly different. I hope you enjoy it!

This is my prologue to my fanfic! I hope everyone enjoys it. I will be back soon with the chapters for my story.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha and I certainly don't profit from this at all! The anime belongs to its respective owner. This is just my own OC. **

* * *

Tsukiyame, Granddaughter of Sounga Prologue

Two young kurai angel demons stood outside in a battle field, facing each other in front of the setting sun. It was a kurai angel man and a kurai angel woman.

The man was tall and muscular with long spiky black hair, dark tan skin and evil burgundy eyes. He had huge black angel wings, he wore predominantly black clothing with a black spiked armor vest. His sleeveless haori was black with some black hakama pants laced up at the ankles and black boots. He held a sword in his hand with the sheath being at his right side in his black sash.

And the woman was petite and slim with long straight very dark silver hair, dark tan skin and gorgeous lilac eyes that held anger and a bit of sadness. She also had huge black angel wings, she also wore predominantly black clothing. Her hair was down, hanging very long with bangs and some hair hanging down by each side of her face, neck and chest, and she wore a black flower on each side, in her hair. Her fire rat kosode was black with some black fire rat hakama pants laced up at the ankles, and her sandals were black. She held a double bladed sword in her hand with her sheath being at her right side in her black obi.

"Dragon Twister!" The powerful kurai angel man cried out as he twirled his sword around, doing his attack on the young woman. The woman managed to dodge the attack just in time, before it struck her.

"Sounga, you'll pay for this," the woman screamed out of anger and rage, "You'll pay for what you've done!"

"You betrayed me Amaya! I'll KILL you!" Sounga snapped at the woman evilly, "You won't get away with this!"

"Dark Electric Blast!" Princess Amaya cried out the attack. A black, lilac and white demonic dark magical energy was hurling towards Sounga, but he dodged the attack just in time, before it struck him.

They both charged at each other with their swords as they continue to battle it out. Sounga and Amaya were both up in the air with their swords clashing as they fought. They landed back on the ground, the epic battle continued as the sun was almost gone. The two of them were out all evening battling in the battle field. Amaya found the Dragon Twister attack hurling her way and she barely dodged it. But she had moved out of the way, before being struck, her clothes were tattered and ripped, and she was cut and bruised.

Sounga was up in the air swooping down towards Amaya to strike her down with dragon twister attack. She does her backlash dark hacks attack to deflect his own attack back at him. A wave of black and white demonic dark magical energy deflected his attack and it hurled back at him. It was hurled directly up at the sky, heading towards Sounga. He barely missed the attack, but had managed to move out of the way, before he ended up being killed. But both of his wings ended up being hacked off of his body completely, they were completely gone as they had obliterated in the blast of her attack. There was blood all over as he fell back down to the ground. He was in rage—how dare she betray him like she did, at least that's how he saw it when in reality he had betrayed her.

Sounga was a powerful kurai angel demon, who had fallen in love with Princess Amaya, who's the princess of the kurai angel people. The love and romance they had for each other came to a screeching halt, after he had betrayed her due to him changing and becoming more and more dangerous.

Sounga betrayed Princess Amaya, the woman he loved by ruthlessly and viciously slaughtering her parents out of blind rage for refusing to accept the love they had for each other. It was known that Amaya's parents feared Sounga's dark powers and darkness for the fact that they were a lot darker than the average kurai angel's powers. He became more and more evil, wicked and dangerous every day, while they were together, hence why her parents didn't approve of their relationship and refused to accept it. Amaya, of course didn't care and loved him anyway. It wasn't until after she discovered the truth about her parents dying at the hands of her beloved Sounga that their relationship began to fall apart. She had confronted him about it, lashing out at him for what he'd done, and he had attempted to kill her, feeling betrayed by her. This is the reason for them having an epic battle and fighting each other.

Their relationship was no longer solid—the love they had for each other seemed to be gone, Amaya is obviously sad and heartbroken due to the past events that had occurred with her and Sounga's relationship. Her heart was obviously aching.

"Sounga, you heartless bastard! It seems that everything you ever told me was a damn lie! I hate you! You didn't have to do what you had done!" Amaya yelled angrily, "I fucking HATE you for this!"

"Damn you!"Sounga yelled. He finally gets back up to his feet, throbbing in pain as his back continued to bleed, where his wings had been completely hacked off by Amaya's attack. He also had cuts and bruises.

Amaya walked up to him, ready to perform her spell, but before she was able to do so, he manages to curse her. Sounga's eyes turned blood red as he'd placed the curse on her.

"Curse you to hell, Amaya! You shall perish and die a slow, miserable, painful death." He said darkly and wickedly.

Suddenly, a dark evil blood red light manifested around Amaya's body as she dropped to her knees. Sounga was charging at her, about to strike her with his sword. She weakly gets back up to her feet as she chants and performs the spell. She held her hands out towards him and a white magical light zaps him. He shrinks in size and was sent going inside of his own weapon, as he was sealed away by her spell.

'Sounga,' Amaya thought to herself, 'Even though things had ended the way they did; I still l-' she was cut off by falling down to the ground, in pain from the dark evil blood red light that was around her body.

The light had finally disappeared from around her body and was gone. She had managed to get up and grab the sword. She sheaths her sword and then runs off with Sounga's sword, leaving the battle field, in tears. Where would she go with his sword? What would she do with it? It's unknown as to where she should take his sword and leave it. She couldn't return back to the castle in the Kurai Angel Homelands with his sword, she had to leave it somewhere—but where? Even though the battle was over and it was now night time; she still felt sadness in her heart. Despite all that's happened and how much she hates what had happened and hates Sounga for what he's done; she still loves him.

Then later, Princess Amaya took the throne shortly after the battle with Sounga, and became the Lady and Leader of the kurai angel people. Shortly after taking the throne; she found out she was pregnant with Sounga's child, and she gave birth to a daughter name Usagi. Amaya remained in power and had decided to raise her daughter on her own, instead of marrying and taking a husband. She had died years later, after her daughter became of age due to the long-term effects of Sounga's curse. Then Amaya's daughter Usagi took the throne in her place and became the Lady and Leader of the kurai angel people.

Lady Usagi had been in power for years since her mother's death. She later married a human lord name Lord Osamu and together they had a very beautiful half kurai angel demon, half human daughter name Tsukiyame.

Tsukiyame is the granddaughter of Sounga, hence why her powers are a lot darker than the average kurai angel demon.

It's been years since the death of Tsukiyame's father and they had returned back to live at the castle in The Kurai Angel Homelands. Tsukiyame is now of age and is now a very beautiful young woman, who's the young princess of the kurai angel people and is the heiress to the throne. Her mother is a great kurai angel demon and she will be a great half kurai angel demon, just like her mother.

After her mother had informed her about her grandfather Sounga; Tsukiyame leaves the homelands in search for his sword, the Sounga. She wants to wield the Sounga, believing she has the power to do so, for the fact that it was her grandfather's sword.

The truth is that the Sounga hasn't been seen in years, since falling into the hands of the Great Dog Demon. So she leaves the homelands and discovers that the dog demon lord's son Sesshomaru is in search for his dead father's sword. Tsukiyame will search for Sesshomaru to find him and join him in his search for his father's sword, believing it to be the Sounga. She insists on joining him in his search to help him find it, after confronting him about it.


	2. Tsukiyame's Search for the Demon Lord

This is my very first fanfiction, it goes really well and I'll continue it. This story will be based partially on the anime and my own memory. I have made some changes to the story, so it will be slightly different. I hope you enjoy it!

This is the 1st chapter for my fanfic, I hope everyone enjoys it!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, this is just my own OC. **

* * *

It's now very dark outside as the skies are completely dark with very dark, stormy clouds. It's thundering and lightning outside now and it's raining really, really hard in the western lands. It's also very, very windy outside as its storming. People would think it was night time as it looks pitch black outside, but it's daytime. No one was outside due to the severe dangerous thunderstorms—everyone was inside, staying out of the storm. The summer storm came and it's raining in the west and throughout feudal Japan. There wasn't anyone in sight, except for some men riding on some horses, traveling through the wet, stormy woods—men who looked to be bandits.

The rain was pouring down and there were floods everywhere, where there were swamps—the water was rising a little. The wind was very strong as some of the leaves blew off the trees, the mansions and gorgeous homes in the prestigious western villages could've been destroyed by the strong winds from the storm, but they weren't, they remained intact. The trees could've been blown out of the ground, but they weren't and remained in the ground.

There were no signs of any demons, animals or humans present outside due to the dangerous severe thunderstorm. No one would be out, going anywhere anytime soon, until the storm lets up and passes by.

After two hours of storming, raining and dealing with strong severe winds; the storm finally calms down a little and it began to rain lightly, instead of heavily like it was earlier. It's not as dark outside as it was before, but it's still cloudy. There were lots of leaves lying on the ground due to the strong winds, blowing them off the trees. There were also some logs of wood scattered everywhere on the ground from the strong winds, and there was a tree that looked like it had been struck by lightning. It was burning and on fire, until the rain put it out.

The storm had finally ended and the animals were outside of their homes again, the birds were flying in the sky and it was still cloudy. The blue skies were barely seen, and the sun has yet to still be seen up in the sky. Everything was all wet from the stormy weather and the wind was calmer and peaceful, than it was before.

...

A very beautiful young woman stood outside of a cave in the forest as the wind blew through her clothes and her hair, calmly and peacefully. She had taken cover inside the cave with a camp fire to stay out of the dangerous thunder storm. The camp fire had already been put out and the sky was clearing up a little bit now, but was still cloudy and it was also drizzling still. The winds had calmed down a little also.

The western lands were ahead of her as she was staring out at them. The woman hasn't arrived there, yet but she was able to see the lands up ahead of her.

The young woman is slim and petite with long straight very dark silver hair, worn up in two ponytails with her white hair bands, with bangs and some hair hanging down by each side of her face and neck. The right ponytail is up very high and the left ponytail is down lower. Her red lip-coloring looks great with her dark tan skin and her lilac eye-coloring on her eyelids match her lilac eyes. Her sterling silver chain, blood red real diamond necklace matches her blood red real diamond earrings. Her black armor has a bombshell low-cut neckline(like the bombshell bras at Victoria's Secret) and it goes perfectly with her short black hakama skirt that goes down to the lower thigh, and her short black shawl is tied low in the front, hanging long with a silver and lilac full moon print, revealing her armor. She wears black boots that sit below her calves and black armguards on her wrists. She carries two swords at her left side in her silver and lilac full moon print sash. It's obvious that she's not human, at least not fully human.

The young woman appeared to be dressed like some kind of Lady, and appeared to have the demeanor of one as well. She also has a cold expressionless look in her eyes as well. It's no one other than Tsukiyame, the young beautiful princess and daughter of the Lady and Leader of the kurai angel demons.

The clouds were clearing up in the sky and the sun was shining and coming out, it had stopped drizzling. The breezes are becoming warmer than before, and the wind is more calm and peaceful, than it was before. Tsukiyame noticed this change in the weather as she glanced up to find the sun shining in the sky, now. She then brings her attention back to the western lands up ahead of her.

"So this is it, this is where he is," Tsukiyame said to herself, "These are the western lands. So the sword must be located there."

She then leaves the cave and continues to walk as she heads in the direction towards the western lands to find Sesshomaru. It's not just Sesshomaru she's in search for, she's also in search for her grandfather's sword Sounga. The same sword his father wielded years ago, before his death.

Many centuries and decades ago; it all happened, Tsukiyame's grandparents had an epic battle and her grandfather, Sounga ended up being sealed away in the process. Then her grandmother passed away years later, after the battle due to the long-term effects of the curse Sounga placed on her.

Time has passed since then and Tsukiyame's mother is continuing to be in power as the Lady and Leader of the kurai angels. It's been six months since her mother had informed her about her grandfather and she had left The Kurai Angel Homelands shortly afterwards. She had left and is now in search for Sesshomaru to confront him, after finding out that he's in search for his dead father's sword. Tsukiyame believes it's the Sounga he's searching for and insists on joining him in his search, after finding him.

Tsukiyame had left her homelands in the east to travel west in her search. She is now back in the forest, walking as its quiet and peaceful. A warm calm breeze came her way and blew through her hair and clothes once again. It was calming and soothing to her, she preferred the peace and quiet for the fact that it was calming. The only sounds that were heard in the forest were the footsteps from her walking, the leaves on the trees and the grass blowing in the wind, and some birds flying up in the sky, enjoying the beautiful sun that shines once again. The raindrops on the leaves, grass and ground seemed to have dried up and it was getting warmer outside, now.

She was deep in thought about something as she was traveling in the forest. She couldn't help but think about what her mother told her, when she was informed about her grandfather Sounga, and what Gaara had told her about the sword's disappearance. It had happened shortly, after the battle.

_(FLASH BACK)_

_(Six Months Ago)_

_Tsukiyame and the powerful kurai angel demon lady stood outside the castle in the homelands one very cold, freezing winter night. The powerful demon lady was Tsukiyame's mother. Tsukiyame was standing before her mother, with her back turned towards her and she was looking straight ahead. There was lots of snow falling, it was cloudy, the winds were very strong, and the ground was icy. _

_The demon lady appeared to be slim and petite. The cold icy wind blew through her long wavy, very dark silver hair and black clothes. Her hair was worn down with a black flower on each side in her hair. Her red lip-coloring looks great with her dark tan skin, her black eye-coloring on her eyelids match her black clothing, and looks great with her lilac eyes, and her claws were colored black with black nail coloring. Her sterling silver chain, long blood red real diamond necklace matches her long blood red real diamond earrings. The woman's black hakama pants match her black kosode and her black nagabakama, and her boots are black. She has a white dark angelic print on the sleeves and the floor length hem of her nagabakama. She wears black spiked armor over her clothes. She carries a sword at her left side in her black and white dark angelic print sash._

_Tsukiyame and her mother dress very similarly with the black armor and the predominantly black clothing. _

_After having the discussion; Tsukiyame was ready to venture out on her own to begin her search. The beautiful kurai angel demon lady was obviously not thrilled with her daughter, Tsukiyame's decision to leave the homelands in search for her grandfather's sword. The powerful demon lady stood outside in the freezing cold as it was snowing, speaking with her daughter about her choice, as she was looking at her. Tsukiyame was still looking away from her mother with her back turned towards her. _

"_Tsukiyame, why do you insist on going?" her mother asked. _

"_Do you intend to stop me, mother?" Tsukiyame asked, instead of answering her question. _

"_I will not stand in your way. It's obvious that this is something that's important to you," she said, "However, before you go, you must know that your grandfather has never been found, nor has he ever been seen since being sealed away by your grandmother after the battle."_

"_So in other words, he's untraceable. Is that what you're saying?" Tsukiyame said somewhat baffled, "Gaara must know something about it then, and I'll find out."_

"_Do you desire the Sounga that much? Why do you seek your grandfather's sword, my daughter?"_

"_I shall possess the same power as grandfather, once I possess his treasured sword. I also wish to defeat him, the one who's a very worthy opponent; the one who's strong and powerful, and whom I'm destined to defeat." Tsukiyame stated. _

"_I see, so you desire to become more powerful, once you find him and defeat him. Tell me, Tsukiyame, do you have any fear of death? I ask you this, because Sounga seeks to swallow the entire world up into the underworld," her mother said, "I was informed of this by your grandmother." _

"_Fear of death, you say?" Tsukiyame said as she looked over her shoulder at her mother, "The answer is no, mother. I have no need to be fearful of something that will happen eventually. All living things that live must someday die. That includes half demons and full demons like you and myself. I also have no reason to waste my time protecting someone or being protected by someone else."_

_Tsukiyame then scoffs as she turns to face her mother, "That's ridiculous, I can take care of myself. I can look after myself as well."_

_With that said; Tsukiyame heads off to leave the castle and she walks towards the exit to leave the homelands. The guards already had the gate open, letting her leave and they bowed their heads in respect to her. She just walks pass them and leave, and her mother wishes her luck and for her to have a safe return back home. _

_Tsukiyame could sense her mother's worry and concern for her as well as feel it. The Lady is worried for her daughter's safety, knowing how dangerous and wicked Sounga was and still is, even though he's sealed away inside of his own weapon. But despite that; Sounga was still her father and he's still Tsukiyame's grandfather. _

_Tsukiyame's mother couldn't fathom why she was so determined to gain possession of her grandfather's sword and to have the same power as him. She doesn't really know that much about him, other than what her mother had told her. Yet, she insists on leaving in search for him and his sword. _

_The other thing that seemed to upset her mother was the fact that she desires to become more powerful than anything. Tsukiyame had always been cold, stoic and never cared about anyone, except to become more powerful than she is, now. She already has two swords of her own and she wishes to wield the Sounga as her own as well. _

_Tsukiyame does, indeed, have a lot of respect for her mother as a great powerful demon, and she also wishes to become a great half demon and be more powerful just like her mother. _

_After the demon lady stood outside for a while, watching her daughter Tsukiyame leave, she returns back inside the castle to get out of the cold and snow. They were not having a blizzard, it was just a snow storm they were having. Tsukiyame made sure to leave prepared to keep warm for the winter and cool for the summer, while in her search. _

_(END OF FLASH BACK)_

Tsukiyame and her mother talked that winter night, which was also the night she had left. She just couldn't help but think about it. Then she remembers what Gaara told her about Sounga's disappearance and how the sword ended up falling in the hands of the Great Dog Demon.

Her grandmother Amaya left the sword with Gaara to keep watch and guard over, before returning back to the castle to take the throne. He wasn't able to find a demon strong enough to subdue the wicked powers of the sword, Sounga. So he had gone out to find someone, who could. It was no one other than the Great Dog Demon himself, whom Gaara had found strong enough to subdue the sword's power. He left it in the demon lord's hands and he had wielded it as his own. He wielded the sword and never allowed it to control him.

Gaara had informed Tsukiyame about all of this and gave her the information she was looking for, hence why she was able to find out about Sesshomaru's search. The sword smith hasn't seen the Sounga since the time he had left it with Sesshomaru's father.

It's now a known fact that the Great Dog Demon possessed the sword from Gaara from long ago, before his death. As Tsukiyame thinks about it; she now seems to have a clue as to where the sword could be.

It wasn't very long, before Tsukiyame was finally traveling in the western lands of the demon lord. The walk was still very peaceful and it was calm, quiet and silent. As she was walking in the clearing in the forest; she felt a warm, calm breeze blow through her hair and clothes. The western lands were quite similar to where her homelands are in the eastern lands—they were beautiful. The sunset was gorgeous as it was setting in the sky, and the birds were flying away in the sky.

As she was walking in the clearing, continuing her search for the young demon lord; she had sense the presence of a human from very far away. The human wasn't even close by, and she was able to sense his presence. Soon, there were more humans nearby as she was able to sense them as well as hear them and feel them. She could feel their negative energy and sick feelings and emotions. She had stopped in her tracks to glance over her shoulder, looking at the trees behind her. Though, no one could tell due to her expressionless look in her eyes, she was disgusted by the men's feelings.

"I know you're there," Tsukiyame said, "So you might as well come out and show yourselves."

The human males came out of hiding from behind the trees and appeared. There had to be about five men—men who looked to be bandits. These people had obviously come to rob and kill the villagers in the prestigious villages in the western lands. By this being a very wealthy place to be; these men seemed to have picked the right spot for their theft, pillaging and criminal activity. The men were all laughing and smiling wickedly at Tsukiyame with lustful glares. The men had rape and murder on their minds. Their leader was an arrogant one and seemed to have a low opinion of woman, and seemed to not think too highly of them. He only saw them as nothing more, than sex objects—someone to have for his sick sexual pleasures. He didn't seem to be that bright or intelligent; all he seemed to know how to do was kill, steal and sexually assault women. Still, he wasn't planning on turning Tsukiyame away, he planned to have her and so did the other men.

Tsukiyame's facial expression never changed, it remained the same as it always is. She still had the same expressionless look in her eyes. She wasn't afraid of the men and didn't fear them. She had no reason to, they were only humans—weak humans. She stared down the five bandits with indifference and the men stared down Tsukiyame with lustful, wicked intent.

"What do you want?" Tsukiyame asked.

"Wow, aren't you a prestigious one," the leader said wickedly, "Are you from these wealthy lands?"

"It doesn't matter, let's just take her along with us," one man said in a lustful tone, "Want to come with us gorgeous?"

"Do you think she's one of those dark, wicked samurais?" another man asked, "What kind of woman carries two swords around and dresses in armor?"

"It matters not, we shall kill her and strip her weapons and armor." another man stated wickedly.

The men all drew their weapons, prepared to take Tsukiyame away with them by force. They all get closer as they're making their way towards her in the clearing area, by the trees where they'd came out of hiding.

"Hold on my men, let's not be in a rush to kill her," the leader said wickedly, "Let's enjoy her first."

"Let me have her, boss!" one man said.

"No I'll be the first to have her!" the leader states.

'These fools intend to have their way with me and kill me, do they not? Not that their killing methods would have any effect on me.' Tsukiyame thought.

"I'll bet a little high class piece like you would enjoy having a little fun. A little gold-digging whore like you," the leader said wickedly with laughter, as he was placing his hands firmly on her shoulders, "I'll have you for sure."

"Take your fucking hands off me." Tsukiyame demanded in a cold, firm tone.

"You shut the hell up, wench. A woman should hold her tong, unless spoken to by a man!" the man stated evilly.

He raises a hand to strike Tsukiyame, but she grips his wrist firmly and body slams him into the ground. Then she slams him up against a tree with her hand holding his throat, crushing his windpipe.

"Don't like my presence, huh? Then maybe I'll solve your problem by hacking out your eyes and stabbing my blade into your belly." Tsukiyame said devilishly with her other hand on the handle of her sword.

She's had enough of this nonsense. She's not going to put up with this man degrading her and talking to her in such a disrespectful manner, nor was she going to allow these men to continue attacking her. She will kill every last one of them if they keep attacking her. She will not be taking this kind of stuff from anyone, especially not from men. Tsukiyame is not a whore and she's not a gold-digger, either—she's neither one of those things. She comes from wealth and power; she is very respectable and classy.

Tsukiyame throws the man's body up into the trees. The men were rising up in anger as they watched their beloved leader die. Both anger and murder tugged at the men's hearts, she had killed their leader ruthlessly.

"Why you, you killed our leader," one man yelled as he was charging at Tsukiyame, "You won't get away with this wench, I'll kill you for sure!"

The man goes through Tsukiyame like air, as if her body wasn't even there, even though it was visibly seen. Her body was matter less and the man kept on trying to strike her down and kill her, and he kept going through her body every time. The man suddenly felt an excruciating pain from his back to his chest and had a horrified look on his face. Tsukiyame pierced his back and her hand shot out through his chest. She pulls her hand back and the man's body falls to the ground. The other three men were horrified, after seeing the other bandit die. Her eyes were cold and expressionless as the men's eyes met with hers.

"What the hell! You're not human!" one man said out of fear and anger, "We'll slay you, you demon wench!"

All three of the men charged at Tsukiyame with their weapons out ready to slay her. She pointed her finger at them and a black magical light manifested around her hand as she stared at them coldly. The men all turned into black ashes as they were destroyed by her dark magic. After glancing down at the black ashes on the ground; she continues on in her search, leaving the clearing.

'Pathetic worthless humans.' she thought to herself.

She continued walking, until she found a nice clean fresh river up ahead. She had gone to the river to rinse the scent of blood and death off her hands, and to take a sip of the water—she could also use a drink. The river was in the forest near the trees, she sat down by the river, looking at the setting sun. The sun was barely in the sky anymore as it was going down. It was now about to be night time. She sat down for a couple more minutes, staring up at the sky, before finally taking another sip of water. Then she finally got up and left the river to head back into the forest.

The crickets were making noise and the vouchers were flying up in the night time sky. There were no birds out, it was nearly night time outside. So they wouldn't be flying out in the darkness of the night time sky. Tsukiyame seemed to enjoy the night time as much as she enjoyed the daytime. They're both peaceful, except with the daytime, there would be more people outside, than at night.

Tsukiyame had a nice peaceful walk in the western lands and it was quiet. The wind blew through her hair and clothes. The breezes were calm and cooler, than before. Besides being quiet outside; the skies were partially covered by the clouds and the moon was barely seen in the sky.

She finally found a dock nearby with some boats tied up at the edge of a camp. No one was around and the dock was misty. She makes her way to the dock and she gets a boat, casting it away from the dock, before getting on. She takes the oar and steers the boat away in the water and begins riding down the river. The mist had gotten thicker as it manifested over the river as she rode in the boat. However, seeing for Tsukiyame wasn't a problem at all, she was able to see through the thick mist just fine.

Tsukiyame just kept rowing in the river in the boat, until she finally came across a scent—not just any scent, a scent that was rather familiar. Like it was the scent of the demon lord she was searching for. It was Sesshomaru's scent and he was up ahead in the forest; she was headed in the right direction to where he was.

"He's close by," she said to herself, "It must be him."

* * *

A tall man with long silver hair was walking in a clearing, wandering in his western lands, staring out at the gorgeous moonlit sky. He has fair skin and golden amber eyes. He also has a Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead, one red stripe on each eyelid, and two magenta stripes on each cheek. He wears an enormous white fury cloak, dangling over his right shoulder with his kimono and armor, and he carries a sword at his left side in his sash. He was dressed like a lord and he had the demeanor of one as well.

Right beside him walked a little green imp demon in a brown kimono, holding a two-headed staff. It was no one other than Sesshomaru, the eldest son of the Great Dog Demon and the new Lord of the Western Lands. He's been the lord of the lands, since the death of his father.

"So where are we headed off to, my lord?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru just ignored him and kept looking straight ahead as he was walking.

Sesshomaru stopped to avert his attention over his shoulder as he glanced at the trees behind him. There was someone hiding behind a tree—a human, the human was watching him from behind a tree. He didn't seem to pay the person any mind and kept walking straight ahead. Jaken noticed it, too but kept walking after Sesshomaru.

"Aren't you going to do anything, my lord?" Jaken asked sheepishly.

"We keep going." Sesshomaru stated calmly. He didn't seem to think anything of the person's presence in the forest and just kept going.

The walk was silent and peaceful, Sesshomaru preferred it to be that way. They continued walking, until they were back in the forest. The sounds of the footsteps from them walking, the noises from the crickets and the vouchers flying in the sky were all that was heard. Sesshomaru had stopped in his tracks suddenly once again and this time, he looked to his right to notice a misty river. He could sense the presence of something, someone was standing at the river in the clearing, staring up at the night time sky. Jaken could smell the scent of the person as well—a young woman.

'That scent,' Sesshomaru thought to himself, 'It smells of someone who's pure and dark.'

He leaves Jaken behind in the forest, making his way to the misty river where the young woman was standing. Jaken had finally caught up to Sesshomaru as he was panting beside him, due to the thick mist, it was difficult for both of them to see the woman clearly. Before them stood a petite slim, very beautiful young woman in predominantly black clothing with very dark silver hair, lilac eyes, dark tan skin and armed with two swords. She appeared to be half kurai angel demon, her dark clothing made it difficult for them to see her clearly. But she had no problems seeing them through the thick mist. She had glanced over her shoulder to find Sesshomaru walking up behind her, and she had turned around to see him staring at her. She knew he was already there, she heard and felt his presence in the forest as she picked up on his scent and as she was approaching the river in her boat. Sesshomaru was staring at the woman and she was staring back at him.

'This woman, she has a pure scent as well as a dark scent. It's obvious she has dark angelic heritage. Her hair is very dark silver, her eyes are lilac, she's dressed in black attire and she's tanned, but she doesn't have black angel wings. She's a mere half demon,' he thought, 'What is she doing here?'

Sesshomaru moved further and closer to the woman, Jaken followed behind him and they were now staring face-to-face with her. After moving closer; they were able to see the woman more clearly. He and the woman both held the same expressionless look in their eyes as they stared at each other. A cool breeze came by and blew through their hair and clothes as they stood there at the river and some clouds passed by in the night time sky.

"Who are you?" Jaken demanded, "What do you want?!"

The woman just ignored Jaken and kept staring at Sesshomaru, she hadn't taken her eyes off him and he hadn't taken his eyes off her. His expressionless golden amber eyes met her expressionless lilac eyes.

"Tsukiyame," the woman said, "My name is Tsukiyame, and you must be Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hmph." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

**Tsukiyame is a very beautiful young half human, half kurai angel demon woman, and Sounga is also a kurai angel demon. He is her grandfather and she's in search for his sword, the Sounga—the same sword that was also wielded by the Great Dog Demon. **

**Now that she's found Sesshomaru in this chapter, the search for the tomb will begin. **

**Just so everyone knows; "Kurai" is Japanese for "dark", which means Tsukiyame is half dark angel! LOL! Her storylines are awesome and I'm weaving them into my story. **

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story, so far it's going really well and I'm enjoying writing it. And I really enjoyed this chapter. **

**I'll be back next week with the next chapter, until then its bye for now! **


	3. Meeting Sesshomaru

This is the 2nd chapter for my fanfic, I hope everyone enjoys it!

The story will continue now that Tsukiyame had found Sesshomaru, and she will be able to join him in his search for his father's tomb. She believes the Sounga will be found there and insists on searching for it.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, this is just my own OC. **

* * *

Sesshomaru and Tsukiyame just stood at the misty river as a cool breeze came by and blew through their hair and clothes. The summer storm made the temperature drop, so the breezes were cooler, but it still felt like summer. The mist had also started to clear up a little and it wasn't as thick as it was earlier. They stood there in silence, not saying a word to each other. Sesshomaru stood there staring at Tsukiyame, and she stood there staring right back at him. It was silent, until one of them finally spoke.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You're in search for your father's heirloom," Tsukiyame stated bluntly, "But you have yet to know where to begin your search."

"What?! How do you know about Lord Sesshomaru's father?" Jaken demanded to know in a surprised tone.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru warned.

"Y-yes, my lord." Jaken said as he backed away.

Sesshomaru then stared down Tsukiyame with indifference and Tsukiyame stared back at him as she held the same expressionless look in her eyes. Sesshomaru now had a cold expressionless look in his eyes as they met up with Tsukiyame's.

The young demon lord was, indeed ready to deal with the young half demon, who'd sought him out and came to his western lands. He looked as if he was going to kill her and he was questioning to himself about whether or not he should just kill her there and now. But he would decide whether or not to kill Tsukiyame once she'd stated her business as to why she's there. Tsukiyame was obviously there to demand that Sesshomaru let her help him find the heirloom. But just who the hell was this young half demon woman and how did she know about Sesshomaru's search for his father's sword? It was almost as if she were planning to claim the heirloom sword as her own, or was she? Sesshomaru, of course, would not allow it. It was his father's heirloom, therefore, he would be the one to wield it.

"Why are you here in my lands," Sesshomaru demanded to know in a cold tone, "Are you after my father's heirloom?"

"Just like you, Lord Sesshomaru, I too, am in search for a fang that your father once wielded; the same fang that was also once wielded by my grandfather. My grandfather, whom was once a powerful demon, who had gone by the name Sounga," Tsukiyame stated clearly, "And I shall help you find the sword; I insist on doing so."

"My father's sword was also wielded by your grandfather?"

"Correct, the heirloom you search for once belonged to my grandfather. Therefore, I can help you find its location."

After that statement; the other fang Sounga came to his mind; the other sword that was also wielded by his father, before his death. It was the deadly dangerous fang that was possessed by an evil dark angel demon. This was Tsukiyame's grandfather. Going back to that time brought back a memory; which he has no interest in remembering. Still, this isn't the fang Sesshomaru is in search for. It's a fact that the Sounga sword hasn't been seen in years, perhaps centuries, since its disappearance. No one really knows what could've happened to the sword. It just happened to disappear, afterwards. But Sesshomaru happens to be in search for a completely different sword. Tsukiyame, of course, isn't aware of that fact, yet.

Jaken was still standing by as he was observing what was going on before him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Just like Sesshomaru; Jaken wasn't fond of the half demon woman being there, either. There was no way that he would allow someone like her to join him in the search, at least that's what Jaken thought.

"Let me assist you in your search, Lord Sesshomaru, I insist on doing so." Tsukiyame demanded clearly.

"I have no interest in your assistance with finding the sword. The fact that your grandfather was Sounga and that he and my father were both wielders of the same sword means nothing to me. It's none of my concern," Sesshomaru stated coldly, "If anyone's going to find my father's fang, it is me."

"I have some clues as to where your father's sword can be found; clues that you obviously haven't found, yet," Tsukiyame said as Sesshomaru was walking away, "So perhaps I should assist you with finding the sword."

"Clues, you say," Sesshomaru said, glancing back at Tsukiyame, "Clues, as to where my father's sword can be found."

"Yes, you do seek to find your father's sword, do you not? Then let me assist you in finding the sword, and I shall help you find its location." she said in a persistent tone.

"I'm not interested," he said coldly and firmly as he looked away, "I suggest you stay away from me. I'll be the one to search for my father's fang."

He then walks away, heading back into the forest, "Let's go Jaken."

"Coming, my lord." Jaken said as he followed after him.

With that said; Sesshomaru and Jaken left the misty river where Tsukiyame stood looking at them leave. They were headed back into the forest. Yes, Sesshomaru was, indeed firm and clear about what he said, but that won't stop Tsukiyame. She had also made it clear to him that she would assist him in his search, and she insists on doing so. His words did not scare her, she wasn't afraid or fearful, which was to be expected of her. And she would find him again to insist.

Although, no one really knew where the tomb of Sesshomaru's father was located or where the sword could be found. Neither Sesshomaru, nor Tsukiyame could claim to know where to begin with the searching or where to start looking.

* * *

The next day came and the sun had risen up in the sky. It was peaceful and quiet, and there was no one outside, nor was there anything moving; the wind was calm and peaceful and the temperature was warmer, than it was the other day. As the sun appeared up in the sky; it was getting warmer and warmer, and feeling more like summer again. It was true that rain storms made it hot and humid outside during the warmer seasons, especially during the summer.

The morning sun shined down beautifully on the mountains and the water falls as Tsukiyame sat by the water. She sat there watching the water falls coming down into the water that flowed in the ground by the rocks, where she was sitting. She was still in the western lands and hadn't left, yet, and she won't leave, until she finally finds Sesshomaru again. Yes, he did say 'No', but she won't let that stop her. He's the only one looking for the sword, therefore, she must join him and find the clues as to where it can be found.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Tsukiyame said to herself, "I wonder where he had gone? I must find him, whether he wants me to or not, I will assist him. I have to find my grandfather's fang."

Tsukiyame looked up at the sunny sky that was clear of clouds. A warm breeze came by and blew through her hair and clothes. She wasn't about to give up anytime soon, nor would she leave, until she had found what she's looking for. After being in thought; she got up to her feet and was ready to leave the mountains and water falls.

Even though Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found near her and he wasn't even close by; Tsukiyame was still able to sense, hear and feel his presence. Yes, he was further away, but he was still close enough for her to pick up on his scent from really far away.

'I shall search for him again,' she thought to herself, 'He's probably patrolling his lands. He's really far, but I can find him.'

With that said; she takes off and leaves the mountains and water falls to head back into the forest. The sun shined down on her through the trees as she walked, making her dark tan skin, lilac eyes and very dark silver hair appear radiant. The walk was very quiet and peaceful just like she preferred it to be. The only sounds that were heard were those of birds flying up in the sunny sky and the footsteps from her walking. The silence was great, for the fact that it was calming to her, just like the warm breezes. Tsukiyame spent half the day walking as she was headed in the direction of Sesshomaru. The morning was gone and it was now about to be the afternoon. After the long walk; she came across a village—a prestigious human village, a village that was home to the wealthiest of the wealthy. It was just like the human villages back in her lands in the east. Not that she had ever been to any human villages; she's never been to any and she has no interest in going to them. Still, she needed to walk through the village to get to Sesshomaru, for the fact that he's in that direction, in the forest. She wouldn't let that stop her, they were only humans, so there was no need to be fearful of going there and she wasn't.

Some of the villagers, who lived in the village were outside, enjoying the gorgeous warm, summer day. Tsukiyame had walked into the prestigious wealthy village, the humans noticed her, and kept on going with their business. Tsukiyame had the villagers staring at her as she was walking by, but she paid them no mind. She just ignored them and kept on going.

"Just who is she, who's that woman?" one of the men asked.

"Do you think she's a dark samurai?" one of the women asked.

"It matters not, let's just leave her alone. She doesn't seem to be here to harm us in any way." another man said.

Tsukiyame kept on going, until she was finally back in the forest and out of the human village. Sesshomaru was still pretty far away, by he was nearby somewhere in the forest. She knew where to go and where she could find him again. The walk happened to be a long one, again and it was now the evening. Though, the warm summer sun was still in the sky, shining.

…

While patrolling his lands; Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks in a clearing in the forest, recalling his father's place of death. The place where he had died, wondering if maybe his tomb could be found somewhere near that place. The first place to look for the sword would obviously be in the remains of the tomb, but the question is, where could it be? He had pondered that thought for the past couple minutes.

"My lord, what is it?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru just ignored him and didn't answer his question.

Then he thought about the night before, when he had met the young half demon woman, Tsukiyame. The thought of her and how she mentioned that her grandfather was also the wielder of his father's other sword, the Sounga. She seemed to have been determined to help him find his father's sword.

_(FLASH BACK)_

_Sesshomaru had encountered the young half demon woman, Tsukiyame at the misty river the night before, and she had insisted on helping him find his father's sword. Yes, it did happen. He was wandering in his lands that night and she had appeared by the river. _

"_Hey, Lord Sesshomaru, I've come to help you find your father's sword. The same sword that was once wielded by my grandfather, Sounga," Tsukiyame stated clearly, "I have some clues as to where your father's sword can be found; clues that you obviously haven't found, yet."_

"_Clues, as to where my father's sword can be found?" Sesshomaru asked. _

"_Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, "If I assist you in your search, we shall find out what those clues are." _

"_Let me help you find the sword; I insist on doing so." she demanded. _

_Sesshomaru just stood there as his father's other sword Sounga came to mind. It was the sword that was possessed by an evil dark angel demon. This was Tsukiyame's grandfather's sword, before falling into the hands of his father's? The sword happened to have disappeared after his father's death, and no one has seen it since then. Still, this isn't the sword he's searching for. Sesshomaru happens to be in search for another heirloom fang of his father's, not the Sounga. _

"_I'm not interested in your assistance," Sesshomaru said coldly, "The fact that your grandfather Sounga and my father wielded the same sword is none of my concern. I'll be the one to find my father's fang."_

_With that said; he and Jaken left the woman at the misty river and headed back into the forest. He was going to search for his father's heirloom on his own. He was not interested in the assistance of anyone, especially not from a half demon. _

_(END OF FLASH BACK)_

Sesshomaru couldn't understand why that thought from the night before came back to his mind. Perhaps it's because he still has yet to find any clues as to where the sword could be found; even though he is just beginning his search for his father's tomb. He's looking to claim and possess the sword as his own.

'Is this woman under the impression that I'm in search for the Sounga? I wonder if she's in search for it,' Sesshomaru thought, 'Either way, it doesn't concern me.'

Then a presence came by as the scent was familiar to him, and he had picked up on it. It was a familiar dark demonic aura as well as a pure scent. He had glanced behind him to find Tsukiyame walking up behind him, after finally finding him. He had turned around to face the young woman.

"Y-you again, you persistent wench! Why the hell are you here?" Jaken demanded to know.

Tsukiyame had ignored him and didn't pay him any mind. She hadn't taken her eyes off Sesshomaru, her attention was totally on him. Their eyes met once again as they gave each other expressionless stares. Sesshomaru stared at her, wondering why she was there and she stared right back at him. While doing so; a warm breeze came by and blew through their hair and clothes. The silence was finally broken; after one of them spoke.

"So, Lord Sesshomaru, we meet again." Tsukiyame said.

"So, you're still here?" Sesshomaru said in an uninterested tone.

"Like I said before and I'll say it again; I've come to assist you in your search for your father's sword." she stated clearly.

"Let me help you find the sword." she demanded.

Sesshomaru gave the woman a cold expressionless stare. Tsukiyame was unmoved by the stare and she had stood her ground, giving him a similar stare. Yes, she was determined to join the demon lord in his search. And she wasn't leaving; until she joined him to find it.

"You're a demanding and persistent one, aren't you girl?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"You're also one as well, my lord." Tsukiyame jeered.

Sesshomaru started walking as he was getting more close to Tsukiyame. It looked like it was going to become confrontational between the two of them, but surprisingly, it didn't. Still, he wasn't too fond of the half demon being in his lands, but he didn't kill her, even though he could've if he wanted to. Tsukiyame could've killed Sesshomaru, for the fact that she's in search for his father's fang, but she didn't.

Tsukiyame, of course, didn't flinch at all, when Sesshomaru approached her. Sesshomaru; being tall and Tsukiyame being really petite, the top of her head wouldn't have reached his shoulder. Still, she wasn't afraid of him and she wasn't fearful, either; nor was she intimidated by him. She had remained calm and collected, like she always is. Though, Sesshomaru wouldn't admit it or show it, he was actually surprised by this. This was not the view he had of half demons. To Sesshomaru, half demons were weak and were no better, than humans. But Tsukiyame seemed to be different from most half demons, and she is.

'This woman is foolish,' Jaken thought as he continued to observe the scene, 'Is she trying to get herself killed?'

'Why doesn't this mere half demon cower in fear,' Sesshomaru thought, 'She's a strange acting hanyou, she's so calm, she's ice cube cool.'

They both stood in the clearing as they stared at each other face to face. There were some clouds moving in the sky as the evening sunlight shined down on all three of them.

"Let me assist you; I insist on doing so." Tsukiyame demanded.

"Allow me to join you in your search for your father's heirloom, Lord Sesshomaru," she stated in a persistent tone, "I shall be of assistance in helping you search for the fang."

"You persistent wench," Jaken said, walking to stand beside Sesshomaru, "There's no way you could be of any help to my lord."

Tsukiyame had ignored Jaken and kept her attention on Sesshomaru. She knew she was going to assist the demon lord, and will do what she can to find her grandfather's fang, Sounga and wield it as her own.

Yes, she was, indeed persistent and she wasn't going to take 'No' for an answer, nor would she accept it. She was determined to search for the heirloom with Sesshomaru, for the fact that she believed it to be the Sounga, her grandfather's sword that he's searching for. This is the same sword that his father once wielded, before his death.

"As I stated before; I'm not interested," Sesshomaru said, looking away from her, "I have no need for your assistance."

"And as I stated before, Lord Sesshomaru; you still have yet to find the sword," Tsukiyame stated clearly, "Therefore, I shall assist you in searching for the heirloom and we can discover where it's located."

"Why would Lord Sesshomaru allow a half-breed, such as yourself to join him," Jaken said, "How can someone like you be of any assistance to my lord?!"

Instead of answering his question; Tsukiyame just ignored him and asked her own question, glancing down at him. She had the same expressionless look in her eyes like she always does as she looked at him.

"Why would Lord Sesshomaru allow a little toad, like you to accompany him?" Tsukiyame said dryly.

"Why you! Who the hell do you think you're talking to," Jaken said irritated, "I'm not a damn toad!"

"I haven't the slightest idea, but it's certainly no one worthy of my loyalty or respect." she said dryly.

"You insolent girl! How dare you speak to me that way!" he yelled.

Jaken was, indeed irritated and upset by Tsukiyame's comment. A vein had popped out of his head as he looked at her. No one's ever seemed to have gotten under his skin like this before, so why was he so affected by her words. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder as he stood and observed the scene. He couldn't help, but wonder how Tsukiyame had gotten to Jaken. Not that he really cared, but he just observed it.

Suddenly, the presence of humans appeared in the forest. Tsukiyame and Sesshomaru both averted their attention to the trees as they had sensed the humans. Tsukiyame knew the humans were there, before Sesshomaru did, she heard them and felt their presence. There were a bunch of them hiding behind the trees, in the forest, evil and wicked laughter and giggling could be heard. Tsukiyame didn't like the presence she was feeling from the humans. Sesshomaru, of course wondered why they were there and wasn't really pleased with the humans being there.

"Instead of hiding like some pathetic cowards, why don't you come out and show yourselves!" Tsukiyame said.

The human males come out of hiding in the forest. They were the same bandits Tsukiyame fought the day before, on her way to seek out Sesshomaru. There had to be about twenty of them. These were the same men who'd come to the wealthy prestigious villages in the western lands to commit their theft and criminal activity. They had wicked intent and were laughing evilly and wickedly as they were approaching both of them.

"W-what? Hey! Who are these men?" Jaken shouted with his two-headed staff handy to defend himself.

These bandits were obviously not very wise to be challenging someone like Sesshomaru, nor were they smart for mistaken Tsukiyame for being defenseless. These human males were basically signing their death warns, and were looking to be sent to their graves.

"Well, what do you know, men," one of the bandits said wickedly, "We have a man and a woman here."

"They looked to have money, too. Let's kill them and strip them of their weapons, armor and money," the other man said, "Then we can eat!"

"Why don't you just leave us your money and weapons." the one bandit stated evilly and wickedly.

Sesshomaru and Tsukiyame both stared down the twenty bandits with indifference. Both of them had stared at the humans coldly. They were not afraid of them, they didn't fear them at all. They had no reason to, for the fact that they were only humans. Jaken stood back with his staff still being handy as he observed what was going on and how the bandits were coming closer to them.

"Leave now." Sesshomaru demanded in a cold tone.

"Not on your life," one of the bandits said wickedly and evilly, "Just leave us the woman, your weapons and money and we'll call it even!"

"I said LEAVE."

"No way!"

The men all drew their weapons and went after them. The fight had broken out in the clearing. Sesshomaru drew his green energy whip and stroke the bandits, charging at him. Tsukiyame also had some bandits coming at her as well. She held the palms of her hands out, facing the men and a black magical light manifested around them. The men were turned into black ashes as they came at her. Then another man came at her out of blind rage from seeing so many of their men being killed and he tried to strike her. The man had gone through Tsukiyame's body like air, after her body became matter less. Then she had pierced her hand right through his chest with it shooting out his back. The man's lifeless body fell to the ground.

They both continued slaying the humans that had attacked them. Sesshomaru had slain most of the men. And there were only five men left standing. Jaken continued to stand close by, the fight would be over soon.

'Foolish humans, they've just signed their death warns,' Jaken thought, 'Serves those fools right for trying to challenge Lord Sesshomaru.'

The five bandits that were left standing were fearful. They didn't seem to realize Sesshomaru and Tsukiyame were not humans, until now, after most of their men had been killed. The men had fear, but they were also angry about seeing most of their men dead. They stood there with their weapons still drawn and were ready to fight.

"Y-you killed out men ruthlessly!" one of the bandits said, "We'll kill you for sure, then we'll strip you of your weapons and money!"

"Pathetic fools!" Tsukiyame said coldly.

Tsukiyame stared at the five men coldly as she reached into her shawl to pull out five magical pentagram symbols that were on wallet size sheets of paper. A blood red magical light manifested around the pentagram symbols. The symbols were fanned out in her hand perfectly as she was ready to throw them at the bandits to turn them into piles of bones. The men started backing away out of fear. Then they began running away screaming and fearing for their lives. Before Tsukiyame could throw the symbols at the men; a hand touched her shoulder—Sesshomaru's hand.

"Let them go, it's over." Sesshomaru said.

The fight was now over and the five bandits were now long gone. Tsukiyame had put her pentagram symbols away in her shawl. Jaken began looking at Tsukiyame, noticing how strong she is for a half demon. He understands, now that she's a kurai angel, at least half kurai angel. It's no wonder he and Sesshomaru sensed a dark demonic aura from her the night before, when they met her at the river. They've also sensed a pure scent from her as well. She has dark powers and purifying powers, which could mean that one of her parents had purifying powers; if that's the case, then it would make sense as to why she would have such a power. This type of power would belong to someone with a strong spiritual background, and that person would usually be human.

Jaken finally walked up to Tsukiyame, and she glanced at him as she noticed him coming. Sesshomaru was looking away from them, instead of looking their way, and he had his back turned towards them, facing them.

"You have a dark scent as well as a pure scent," Jaken said, "Tell me, are you by any chance a healer?"

"No I'm not a healer," Tsukiyame said clearly, "But I do have powers that can be used for healing. They were passed down to me…by my father."

"Wasn't your father a demon?"

"No, my father was human and my mother is a kurai angel demon," she said, "My mother is Lady Usagi."

"Then that would make you the young princess of the kurai angels." Jaken said.

"That I am, yes."

"Yet, you left your homelands to find Lord Sesshomaru and insist on joining him in his search for his father's sword."

Now that Jaken brought it up; he had reminded her of why she came out to the western lands to find Sesshomaru. She had turned to find Sesshomaru looking away with his back turned towards them.

"I shall join you in your search, Lord Sesshomaru," Tsukiyame stated, "I insist on doing so."

"Do as you wish, we shall search for my father's sword," Sesshomaru said, walking away, "We're going, now."

"You're just going to let her come along, my lord?" Jaken asked.

"Of course, we're in search for the heirloom." Tsukiyame said as she walked away, looking straight ahead.

With that said; the three of them left and were headed back into the forest. Jaken started following Sesshomaru and Tsukiyame as they left the clearing. Sesshomaru walked ahead with his back turned towards them, facing them. Though, she's strong for a half demon, Jaken wasn't fond of the idea of having a half demon traveling with them. But it's something he'd have to get used to.

Sesshomaru wasn't interested in Tsukiyame helping him search for the sword, but he had changed his mind, afterwards and she will now be joining in on the search.

The sun was now setting and it was almost gone, out of the sky. It had shined down on all three of them as they were back in the forest. Night time was coming, and it would be dark outside, soon.

'Tsukiyame, she's strong and powerful for a half demon,' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he glanced back at Tsukiyame, 'She could prove to be useful.'

* * *

**This was the second chapter and I hope everyone liked it, and enjoyed reading it. Tsukiyame finally found Sesshomaru, after finding out about his search for his father's sword, and she had joined him in his search. **

**The search for the tomb and the sword will now continue in hopes that she will find what she seeks to claim as her own. **

**I will be back next week with the next chapter!**

**Until then, bye for now!**


End file.
